Him
by weregoingtoperu
Summary: Dr. Who meets Harry Potter. Interesting results.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose Tyler?"

I looked up. Could it be? Could he have found a way to cross over to this dimenion? Could he have found me?

"It's an extra 20 pence, love," the bus driver said. My heart plummeted. You'd think that after 10 years I would have got used to living without him. But I haven't. I don't think I ever will.

I paid my extra 20p and squeezed into a seat. I stared out of the window at the cars whizzing past, wishing them to be the endless reaches of space and time. I couldn't stop a tear sliding down my cheek as I trudged home to my empty flat. I plucked a daisy from the park as I passed. Life was so boring. I longed for adventure. I had tried travelling around the world, but I hated being confined to such a small place as one measly planet.

I let myself in and placed my daisy on the mantelpiece, next to Mum's ashes. I dumped my bag and headed to the kitchen for my usual cup of tea, before watching my usual TV programme and cooking my usual dinner. I was sick of usual.

"Me too." I spun around. There was no one there. My eyes darted around the flat. I tried to suppress the anticipation building in my chest, hardly daring to hope.

Nothing materialised. Nothing happened. I had imagined it.

"Oh, sorry," the voice said. It was a young girl's voice.

And a young girl appeared next to the kettle. She was holding a bunch of material, and waved it apologetically.

"Invisibility cloak," she explained. "I forgot I was wearing it." I said nothing, trying not to blink. I wanted it to be true so much, even though I knew it couldn't be. She looked solid enough, with intelligent brown eyes and bushy hair. She looked about 18. I wondered how she had got into my flat. She jumped off the counter and walked towards me, hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said smiling. I stared at her. She lowered her hand awkwardly. "Well, um, shall we go?" She offered me her arm. Feeling I ought to say something authoritative, I opened my mouth.

"Glmugh?" I said. Hermione frowned.

"I thought you wanted to see him again?" She said. "I have come to the right place – you are Rose Tyler?"

"You can take me to him?" I gasped, my heart thumping painfully. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. Do you want me to?" I nodded. The room was going fuzzy at the edges. Hermione held out her hand again.

"Then let' go."

The room dissolved.


	2. Chapter 2

Another room materialised before my eyes.

A room I recognised.

A room with golden walls.

A room with a man standing in the middle of it.

My Doctor.

"Rose," he whispered.

"Doctor, Doctor I thought i'd never see you ag- what?"

Hermione had squeezed my hand.

"He can't hear you, Rose."

"What?! But,- but you said you'd take me back to him!"

The Doctor stood forlornly n the middle of the room, " I miss you Rose."

" I asked if you'd like to see him again, which is different."

"You little BIT-"

"Rose you can go back to him on one condition."

"And what's that then, miss clever-arse?"

" Help me."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the girl before me, the girl who had tricked me, the girl who was causing my heart to tear slowly, painfully, inch by inch, the girl who could mend it. Words pushed at my lips, but they wouldn't come out. I bowed my head, a single tear falling from my eyelashes.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'll do whatever you want. Just – please – just give me back my Doctor."

Hermione took my hand again. Her skin was pale and cold, so cold. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was standing in a friendly, round room with a fire crackling merrily in a corner, surrounded by armchairs. Why was the room so cold?

"Him," Hermione said, pointing at a black-haired boy sitting alone in front of the fire. I realised he couldn't see us either. "Tell him I love him."

I stared at her. How could she separate the Doctor and me for something as mundane as a schoolgirl crush? But then I saw her eyes.

"Ok." I walked towards the boy, and as I did I felt myself cross some sort of in visible barrier. The boy looked up.

"Who are you?" he muttered, but I could tell he didn't want an answer. His shoulders were slumped, defeated. I lowered myself into a chair.

"Um. Listen. I have to tell you something," I said. The whole situation was bizarre. "Er. Well. Here goes. Hermione loves you." I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I would see the Doctor.

The boy looked up, his eyes searching me. Then, quite suddenly, he leaned forwards and kissed me, hard, on the lips.

Hermione materialised, fuming.

"Neville!" she screeched.


End file.
